His Winter Cherry Blossom
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: One-Shot/ Sakura le está enseñando un nuevo movimiento a Kakashi pero éste no le sale bien... ¿Que hará su antiguo sensei para ayudarla?... "Sakura, la práctica, la práctica es la clave"


****_**Bueno, bueno, aquí les traigo un One-Shot que me pareció de lo más lindo... Éste no contiene el habitual Lemmon que escribo, pero leanlo igual, a ver si se sacan un poco lo pervertidas (Miren quien habla xD)**_

_**¡Bien! Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a : "mrskakashisensei" quien muy amablemente me permitió traducir y transmitir la historia hasta mis queridas lectoras y lectores...**_

_**Sin más, les dejo con el One-shot...**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**His Winter Cherry Blossom**_

"Sakura, la práctica, la práctica es la clave". Dijo Kakashi calmadamente a su ex-estudiante pelirosa. Desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con Tsunade le había estado mostrando sus movimientos. Aunque no estaba al nivel de Naruto cuando se trataba de jutsus, ella era una chica que aprendía rápido y muy buena en lo que hacía. Incluso _SI_ tenía problemas para controlar su ira a veces.

"Ugh, pero Kakashi-sensei, ¡Esto es _IMPOSIBLE_!" casi gritó.

"Sakura, cálmate" dijo suavemente, él sabía por que ella estaba así, lo mucho que la lastimaba no ser apta para poder ayudar a Sasuke, tener que depender de Naruto.

"Bien, ¿Me lo mostraría de nuevo, por favor?" dijo ella, sus ojos esmeraldas y su voz eran decisivos.

"Está bien" contestó, mientras caminaba detrás de ella para mostrarle la forma correcta de lanzar el kunai extraño, siendo sustancialmente más pesado en un extremo que en otro. Se puso de pie a su lado y tomo su posición. "Observa atentamente, Sakura". Le ordenó suavemente. Él se echó hacia atrás y lanzó el kunai, éste golpeó justamente en el corazón muerto del maniquí de madera.

"Está bien, lo intentaré de nuevo"

Ella tomó uno de los kunai en su mano, tomando su posición, atrayendo su brazo hacia atrás, tirando y soltando el kunai, mirándolo chocar perfectamente en el corazón del maniquí… Pero rebotó de vuelta cuando la empuñadura golpeó, en vez de la afilada hoja.

"¡Demonios!" dijo algo exaltada y frustrada "¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto?" exclamó dando paso a la ira.

"Sakura, ya veo el problema. Te voy a mostrar una forma diferente ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien, sensei" suspiró.

"Mantén la muñeca recta, es por eso que no está funcionando" mencionó y caminó detrás de ella.

"Sensei, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" exclamó con escepticismo.

"Cálmate, solo voy a guiar tus manos ¿Está bien?"

"Si" susurró en voz baja, casi con timidez.

Él sujetó su mano en un movimiento delicado en su amplia mano. Suavemente tiró de ella hasta su oído, moviendo su mano desde la de ella hasta su muñeca, firme pero gentilmente moviéndola en la dirección correcta. "Mantén tu muñeca como está". Dijo suavemente cerca de su oído. El cual era un lugar sensible, y ella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de temblar al sentir su aliento caliente hacerle cosquillas a través de la máscara.

"S-si, se-sensei" podría haberse abofeteado ella misma por su estúpido tartamudeo. ¿Qué razón tenía ella para tartamudear? Bueno, al menos podía culpar a eso y al rosa mortificante que actualmente teñía sus mejillas, en el frío.

"¿Tienes frío, Sakura?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"U-un poco"

"Está bien, una vez que lo hagas vamos a parar" dijo Kakashi. Su mano dibujando de nuevo en su brazo para guiarla lentamente a través del movimiento. Repitió varias veces esto, acelerando poco a poco el movimiento. Al cabo de un minuto llevó su mano hasta la pequeña cintura de la pelirosa "Tu torso está torcido, Sakura"

Tragó saliva en un sonido audible, y rogó a Kami para que él no pudiera ver su rubor. "Oh" ella lo manejó suavemente. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil pensar y estar los dos tan juntos estaba ocasionando que un hormigueo le recorriera la espalda y otros lugares donde no sabía que podía recorrer un hormigueo. Lugares que ella debería considerar que está mal cuando ese hormigueo fue causado por su sensei.

Kakashi se tensó, soltó la muñeca y el torso y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Bueno, así, ahora trata de lanzarlo". Dijo con su voz más baja de lo habitual. Ella parpadeó, tratando de despejar la neblina que la abrumaba en su cabeza. Luego arrojó el kunai y observo como la filosa hoja se hundía en el ojo del maniquí. Bastante bien.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su sensei, sus ojos se iluminaron. Simplemente sin darse cuenta de la caída de la nieve. "¡Sí! ¡Gracias, sensei!" y se arrojó al hombre de cabellos plateados, abrazándolo por el cuello. Le tomó un segundo a Kakashi responder el abrazo. Tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos a la chica que tenía antes. Cuando él tenía su mano alrededor de su cintura no pudo dejar de notar su olor natural maravilloso. El tinte rosa en sus mejillas, al principio pensó que era el frío cosa normal ya que están a mediados de diciembre y el tiempo es perfecto para que nevara. Pero entonces la oyó tragar saliva y se dio cuenta de que el tartamudeo, el tinte rosa en sus mejillas y el intento de suprimir un estremecimiento, eran todas las señales que apuntaban a un lugar donde no debía ir, y de paso movían el flujo de sangre en dirección equivocada, un poco más al sur.

Pero después de unos segundos, él sonrió cálidamente a través de su máscara y empujó esos pensamientos, la envolvió en sus brazos perfectamente. "Te dije que podías hacerlo Sakura". Dijo riéndose. Pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había sido un error, por que sus labios enmascarados rozaron accidentalmente el cuello femenino. Sakura se estremeció, más no se movió de su lugar.

Y entonces lo olió. El aroma de la excitación femenina. Esta era una situación muy peligrosa. La sangre comenzaba a fluir hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba. Es seguro decir que Hatake Kakashi estaba jodido irreparablemente.

"¿S-sensei?" susurró Sakura.

Kakashi soltó a su ex-estudiante pelirosa. Fue brutalmente atacado por el frío aire de diciembre, y parte de él echaba de menos el calor de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Incluso cuando él la soltó ella no retrocedió. En su lugar, se quedó en el mismo sitio, con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Todavía podía oler su aroma almizclado y estaba tomando todo su autocontrol para no perderlo y evitar que su excitación se mostrase. _"¡Mierda!"_, pensó, estaba perdiendo esta batalla. "Sakura, creo que deberías irte a tu casa, está haciendo más frío" dijo lentamente, con su voz sonando dos octavas más grave que de costumbre, y su único ojo negro se convirtió en uno aún más oscuro e irreverente ónix puro.

"Pero yo no quiero ir a casa" contestó Sakura, con su voz baja. Kakashi se volvió, dispuesto a alejarse. Pero fue detenida por una pequeña mano en la manga de su camisa. "Sensei" dijo tímidamente, caminando alrededor de él. y eso fue lo que lo rompió.

Ella solo se veía tan condenadamente hermosa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Con su pelo de color rosa pastel cubierto de nieve, el rubor en su rostro, el hábito nervioso que tenía de mordisquear su labio inferior, haciendo que se vean tan besables. Ella era un ángel. _"A la mierda"_ pensó. _"Me voy al infierno de todos modos". _Así que rápidamente colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y tiró de ella en un beso suave, pero enmascarado. Él sabía que estaba mal pero demonios, era un hombre y ella se veía increíblemente preciosa. Y sabía que con ese beso probablemente se ganaría una patada en las bolas, o una fractura de mandíbula, pero decidió que por el placer valía la pena el dolor. Se retiró suavemente, liberando su cara, y cerró los ojos esperando el dolor que estaba seguro no tardaría en llegar. Pero ninguno lo hizo. En su lugar sintió una presión caliente posada tímidamente sobre sus labios enmascarados. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ser recibidos con la imagen de Sakura besándolo. ¡A ÉL! Tuvo suerte, así que tomó el asunto en sus propias manos, cerrando sus ojos y devolviendo el beso con una fuerza suave. Sus labios eran tan dulces, pero sus pulmones estaban pidiendo oxígeno a gritos. Él se echó para atrás y bebió en hálitos el aire helado que los rodeaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par para mirar a la chica.

"Sakura, ¿Todavía amas a Sasuke, verdad?" le preguntó con voz ronca.

"Creo que lo hice, y todavía puede que lo siga haciendo, pe-ro si usted me da una oportunidad, s-si me da un poco de tiempo, sé que va a cambiar".

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, estaba seguro que podía hacer una serie de cosas para hacer que Sakura se olvidara de su amor hacia Sasuke, y se enamorara de él, extremadamente rápido. Ella lo miró y se ruborizó cuando vio el bulto en sus pantalones.

"Lo siento, Sakura" dijo humilde y algo apenado.

"¡N-no!" negó rápidamente ella "N-no pida disculpas por eso." Se veía tan linda, el rubor en sus mejillas y la nieve solo añadía más belleza a su apariencia. Sintió la tentación de besarla de nievo, a pesar de estar al borde de perder su autocontrol. Y así lo hizo.

La besó suavemente al principio, pero era evidente que quería más, así que su beso se volvió feroz, ardiente y apasionado. Con el tiempo se separaron porque él sabía que si la seguía besando por otro segundo, perdería.

"Entonces, ¿Significa que llegaré a ver tu cara? Ella rió

"Tal vez" dijo riéndose.

"¡Sensei!" exclamó

Él volvió a reír entre dientes y decidió que iba a darle todo el tiempo que necesitaba, que esperaría a su flor de cerezo en la nieve, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho porque al segundo de reír, ella le dio un beso con fiereza… Sabía que iba a estallar. Él lo hizo, le espetó tan rápido que Sakura no sabía lo que la golpeó. Pero no se quejaba, de hecho, hizo la cosa más lejana a quejarse.

Y esa fue la noche en la que cayó el amor de Sakura hacia Sasuke Uchiha y se enamoró de su sensei, más rápido de lo que nadie creía posible. También fue la noche en la que Sakura fue bendecida con el honor de ver la cara de Kakashi Hatake. Y Kakashi se aseguró que su flor de cerezo estaba más que feliz.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**¡End!**_

_**Haha...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Merezco Review?**_


End file.
